


Revelations

by DragonGoesMoo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Peter gets hurt and Tony does some thinking.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So this really isn't anything great or long just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

After the door shut and the footsteps died away, Tony put his head in his hands, folding into himself as he tried his hardest not to cry _Stark men are made of iron we don’t show weakness_. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and watched the steady rise and fall of Peter’s chest, glad that he was still breathing. Up, down, up, down, one, two, three, four. Tony silently prayed to anyone that was listening hoping that Peter would wake up. That he would be alright if, when, he woke. The sight of Peter crushed under all that rubble tear tracks dried alongside the blood on his face would haunt him for the rest of his life, he thought taking the suit from Peter would make him take a step back and think for a change but he didn’t he still went after that stupid bird guy alone and unprepared. He should have just left it. he should…

“Tones come on man. You have to go get some rest you’ve been here for three days, not even May has stayed this long.” Tony was pulled from his thoughts as Rhodey wheeled himself into the room stopping next to Tony’s chair. He was just one of the hundreds of other people that Tony had hurt over the years and even though Rhodey had the braces and had made remarkable progress over the past two months he preferred not to use them all the time.

“I can’t. He’s…I-I just can’t leave.” Tony winced as his voice cracked and the tears he had struggled to keep from falling slid down his face. He needed to get a hold of himself, he needed to stop this he had to be strong for Peter, for Rhodey, for May, for everyone. He was startled out of his thoughts when a warm had was placed on his knee.

“Come on, at least shower and eat something. Cho said he should wake up any day now. You want him to see his mentor looking like a dirty hobo?” Rhodey squeezed his knee and lifted an eyebrow. Tony distantly wondered if Rhodey would teach him how to do that.

“Excuse me. I don’t look like a hobo.” Tony chuckled and glanced at his friend who had the most peculiar mix of concern, pity and exasperation settled on his face.

“No. you look like someone whose kid just got extremely hurt.” Tony stared at his oldest friend, trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that. “Seriously, I’ll stay here and watch him. You go shower and eat and I will be asking FRIDAY if you have done both of those things before she will let you in here again.” Quietly protesting, Tony rose from his seat and left the room. He thought over Rhodey’s statement for most of the day, not sure what exactly he meant. Sure, Tony liked to talk to the kid and had hoped that now he was kind of on the right track with his own mental health and was sort of healing the hurt and betrayal that was left in the wake of the ‘Civil War’ that he would be able to have the kid over to upgrade his suit and maybe even give him an actual internship. And sure he loved listening to the rambling reports he sent Happy. Those were the highlight of his day and yeah maybe he cares for the kid and wants him to be safe and happy and he was like the son…oh, _oh_. The realization didn’t hit until he was sat back in his chair at Peter’s bedside but when it did… oh boy. Slowly and with tear filled eyes, Tony turned to face his oldest friend who was sitting next to him reading.

“Rhodey.” He whispered. Rhodey for his part just lifted his eyes from his book and lifted his arms slightly letting Tony rest his head on his knees and hug his legs as he slid out of his chair and broke down. Through the pain and tears Tony felt someone start running a hand through his hair. Thankfully Rhodey said nothing as his friend clung to him. There would be time for that later, time for the long, emotionally draining conversation they would need to have about this revelation, time for actual healing and time to build a better stronger family than the one they had. But for right now? Now, he would just hold his friend and let himself finally cry. Cry for Peter, cry for Rhodey and his legs and cry for the family he lost, if he ever had it in the first place.


End file.
